Let's Celebrate
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Steve has a special night planned for Elena, down to the last detail. But sometimes, the unexpected can be a good thing. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut)


Elena didn't know what to expect. She had been anxious all day but it was the good kind of anxious. Steve didn't tell her much, all he said was that he had something special planned and that she needed to dress up.

It wasn't like it was a birthday or a special anniversary of theirs. No, what he wanted to celebrate was the fact that she had finally gotten that promotion she had been working so hard for. Steve knew how important it was for her to be able to get that promotion, considering she was going up against some senior workers in the company and that was why he wanted to celebrate. Elena couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have such an amazing man in her life.

The day flew by and, before she knew it, it was time to meet Steve. She was wearing her favorite strapless white dress, a dress she knew Steve loved to see her in because it fitted her perfectly and hugged her curves. Pairing that with a pair of nude heels and she was ready. She left her place, climbed into a cab and made her way to his house.

The ride was fairly quick, giving her just enough time to check her light makeup before she arrived. As Elena climbed out of the cab and walked up to his door, she was impressed with the sight before her. Steve was standing in the front porch, wearing a black suit with a white buttoned up shirt, the first few buttons open, and all around him there were fairy lights decorating the porch. It was clear to her that he gone to great lengths to make that night special for her.

As she walked up the few front steps, Steve reached out his hand, taking hers in his, and, as soon as she was on the porch, pulled her close, kissing her deeply. When they ended the kiss, Steve congratulated her on the promotion and, after kissing her forehead, lead her inside.

The house looked beautiful, with fairy lights hanging from every corner of the house and across the walls and furniture, all the way to the back porch. Once there, Elena saw just to what the lights were leading to. There were tiki torches lining a path down to the edge of where the grass met the sand. There, it circled a table set for a romantic dinner for two and the ground was covered in a variety of flower petals.

Elena looked back at Steve and, without hesitation, kissed him passionately, thanking him for doing all of that for her. Steve simply smiled and lead her to the table. He pulled a chair and helped her sit down. They talked and laughed all throughout dinner. Eventually, dinner was over and Steve got up, stretching his hand to her and, when she took it, leading her towards the shoreline. Elena left her shoes by the table, since she could already guess what his plan was.

With their hands wrapped around each other's, they walked along the shoreline, talking and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Steve stopped and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, one hand tangled in her hair and the other around her waist pulling her close. Elena surrender into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

The more they kissed, the more they wanted. Their bodies were so close together that she could feel how much the kisses were affecting him. That's when she decided to tease him a little bit more. Taking one of her hands from his chest, she began rubbing him off over his pants, making him growl in pleasure.

\- "Don't start something you don't pretend to finish, babe." – Steve growled in her ear, making her shiver. She knew why he said that, after all they were in the middle of the beach and someone could spot them, but if she was being honest, she didn't care.

With that thought in mind, she began rubbing him faster, feeling him twitch under her hand and making her wetter than she already was. Elena knew Steve couldn't control himself much longer, so it was no surprise when she felt his hand wrapping itself around her wrist, making her stop.

With his other hand, Steve pulled her close and kissed her until she was out of breath, then moving from her lips to her neck and exposed chest. By now, Elena was thanking the stars for choosing that dress to wear that night. She felt his hand grab her ass and squeeze, making her yelp in pleasure.

Steve's hands were now all over her body, feeling every inch of it, making her moan and beg him to take her. She saw Steve look around and a smirk appearing on his lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a more secluded area of the beach, behind some shrubs, palm trees and fallen leaves.

Once they were out of sight, Steve quickly found her dress' zipper and undid it, pulling it down and leaving Elena just in her underwear in front of him. He began kissing her, starting on her knees and moving up. When he reached her mount, he opened her legs and mouthed her mount over her lacy underwear. Elena grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him, lightly, against her, letting him know that she wanted more.

Steve must've understood because he took two fingers and, after pulling her underwear slightly to the side, pushed them inside of her, earning him a long moan of pleasure. He continued mouthing her as he started fingering her, slowly at first, but increasing his speed the more she moaned. Eventually, he felt her cramping around his fingers and he knew she was coming, a moan leaving her throat confirming what he already knew.

It didn't take long for Elena to pull herself back together. She pulled him up to his feet and pushed him against a tree, kneeling in front of him and undoing his pants. Once she had free access to his cock, she quickly pulled it out and started sucking it. She heard Steve growl and moan her name, as a hand wrapped her hair in it and began helping her, bobbing her head back and forth.

Elena couldn't help but to slid a finger inside of herself as she sucked his cock, making her moan. Steve noticed what she was doing and she felt his cock twitch inside her mouth at the sight of her rubbing herself with her fingers while his cock is in her mouth.

Steve knew he was close, but he didn't want for it to be over, so he pulled her head back so she was away from his cock. Pulling up to her feet, he kissed her deeply, while removing her underwear. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her to his lap, leaning her back against the tree he was previously leaning on.

Once her legs were wrapped around his waist, he aligned his cock with her entrance and thrust inside, making her scream his name in pleasure. He gave her a few seconds so she could adjust and once she had, Steve began thrusting inside of her, slowly.

\- "Fuck, Steve. That feels so good." – Elena moaned in his ear, making him shiver and his cock twitch inside her.

\- "Damn, babe. You're drenched."

\- "Faster, Steve, please. I wanna feel you completely."

\- "Like this?" – And with that, Steve thrust hard inside of her and heard her let out a scream of pure pleasure.

Steve saw her nod her head and he thrust again. With each hard thrust, she would scream and moan his name.

\- "Steve, don't stop. Please. Fuck, you're so big." – Elena said, between thrusts.

\- "You like it like this, do you?"

\- "Yes, babe. Fuck, Steve. Fuck me. I'm close. Please, just fuck me hard. I want you to come with me, please."

\- "Fuck, that's hot. You're fucking tight, babe. Come with me, babe. Come on."

Steve couldn't stop. He kept thrusting faster and harder. Hearing her begging him to fuck her hard was just what he needed to be pushed over the edge. Grabbing her legs tight, he thrust as hard as he possible could, touching her core and hearing her moan his name in his hear, along with how big and hard he was.

Elena was getting close to come but she wanted him to come with her. She loved the feeling of him filling her up with his cum. Whispering in his ear that she was close, she heard him say that he was too. A few more thrusts and she was cramping around his cock, milking it to the very last drop.

Steve felt her cramp around him and he knew he could let go. Coming inside of her, he felt her draining him of all his cum and he couldn't help but to moan at the sensation. Kissing her, he stood there with her, both catching their breaths.

Once they had their breathing's back to normal, Steve placed her on her feet and helped her get dressed. She had a huge, content smile on her lips and he knew she was happy. They made their way back to the house and sat at the table, drinking some wine and just relaxing.

After a while, Elena got up and sat on his lap, kissing him. That's when he felt her brush her ass against his cock. He smiled and kissed her again. She got up and whispered in his ear that the night wasn't over, before making her way back to the house.

"This is going to be a long night.", Steve thought before following Elena inside, a smirk on his lips.


End file.
